


Through the looking glass

by lovelyderps



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Awkward Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyderps/pseuds/lovelyderps
Summary: A young woman shrouded in mystery find her way into the Phantomhive manor. She must endure a bratty young master, a butler who hates her,eccentric servants and otherworldly happenings. However, she is not so normal herself, what changes will her presence bring to the manor and what secrets will the boy and the butler unravel.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I will try to keep this slow paced, let me know how you think I did.   
> There will be no explicit sexual relations between minors and adults.  
> There will be romance, angst ridden romance with the fluffiness, I suppose.  
> Star crossed lovers archetype.  
> CielxOc is endgame.  
> Sebastian is pretty darn evil.  
> Follows the manga, starts after the circus ark.  
> Happy reading, I tried to make it long, forgive me for any grammar mistakes, I tried.  
> Any theories, leave me a comment, kudos to you if you guess things correctly.

Prologue

 

Somewhere on the outskirts of London

 

Rain poured from the heavens, drenching the earth for miles. In the distance lighting could be seen as the rumble of thunder sounded not long after. The loud croaking of frogs in the marshes and other wildlife skittering through the brush could be heard throughout the forest. 

Something was approaching.

Splash...splash…splash…splash...

One quiet sound making its way through the brush and mud quieted the the persistent croaking of the frogs as it made its way through.

It was the sound of slow footsteps making way through puddles as a lone figure in the dark made their way through the rain on the cold fall evening. Trudging through the mud for only a few more steps before stopping under the shelter of a large old british oak. 

It was a person bundled in a trench coat that was too big for their body, shrouding their face and anything else that could identify them

Perching themselves on a stone buried mostly in the earth,shortly staring off into the distance. The figure pulled a bright red apple from a pocket of their coat. “I’m so hungry,” a soft voice uttered speaking to no one in particular before taking one bite.

Crunch Crunch crunch

The sound of the apple crunching was now all that was heard under the light drizzle of rain. However, it was not long before the person uttered once more under their breath to them-self.

“I guess I should wait the rain out,”... silenced ensued, as the figure received no reply.


	2. Chapter 1: Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter.

Chapter 1: Thief

 

_ The Phantomhive manor _

  
  
  


The birds chirped  in the trees surrounding the Phantomhive manor as the sun rose and set on a new day. Inside the commotion was already ensuing as the rush to complete the daily chores was at task.

 

Sebastian had already briefed the servants on their task. Not that it would make any difference, he would still end up doing all the work, much to his chagrin. He would have to focus at his current task at hand which was waking the young master so he could prepare for the day, the idiot servants would have to come later.

 

Sebastian moved quickly through the hallways with grace pushing a cart which sat the young master’s morning tea, he arrived at his usual time of seven thirty sharp.

 

Standing outside the door he knocked twice, before letting himself in, bringing the cart with him.

 

Inside the master bedroom a king sized bed sat, a large goose feather duvet hid a small figure underneath. The lump in the bedspread did not stir upon his entry.

 

Sebastian sighed shortly and pushed the cart to the bedside, then making his way to the window he swiftly drew the curtains.

 

“Young Master, it is time to get up,” he called

 

The bedding stirred at this and a unpleased groan sounded from out under the duvet.

 

Ciel peeled back the covers and squinted as the morning light hit his eyes “Already?,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

 

Sebastian blinked twice, times like these reminded him that his master really was only a child.

 

“I'm afraid so, young master,” he answered, “I have prepared black tea, for you, served in Wedgewood china,” he adds.

 

Ciel sighed, sitting up. “What do I have scheduled today,” he asked groggily.

 

“ After breakfast there are documents from the Yorkshire factory that have come in that require your review and approval,” Sebastian started “Following that your nine o'clock lessons and 1 o'clock violin lesson,” he finished, all while pouring a cup of black tea, which he handed carefully to Ciel.

 

Ciel took a sip of black tea before he looked up “Is that all?”,He asks.

 

“Well,” the butler began, “There is one more issue that may require our attention,”.

 

With that ciel attention returns to him, eyes narrowing, “And what is that?,” he saids with irritation.

 

“It is but a small matter,” Sebastian reassures “I will explain the situation once you are up, i am sure I can handle this matter without any trouble, so you needn't worry.”

 

“Hmph, good.” ciel saids, as he sits up on the side of the bed, sitting the tea cup down on the cart. “let us not dawdle any further, sebastian.”

 

Bowing slightly, with one hand on his heart, Sebastian utters “Yes My lord.”

 

* * *

  
  


“A thief?” ciel echoed as he finished his last bit of breakfast, while Sebastian cleared the table of any leftovers as the boy had his fill and desired no more.

 

“Yes, the neighboring vendors are complaining of a thief, that is apparently a repeating offender and trespasser,the occurrences apparently started occurring around a week ago. No violent crimes have been committed as of yet however,” Sebastian stated.

 

Ciel’s eyebrow rose at this “Has anyone seen this alleged thief?” 

 

Sebastian finished with clearing the table answers, “Apparently so, William Green has chased them off twice and Sam Wood has claimed to see them in the woods while he was herding his sheep,needless to say he was thoroughly spooked,”  The butler finished.

 

Ciel sighed.

 

“Still,we do not know for sure if they are dangerous or not ,and as the lord of this land so I must have this handled no matter how petty the crime,”The young boy proclaimed,“Sebastian you go and look around for any signs of this thief;if they are even still around. If you catch them bring them here and we will let the yard handle them from there, do you understand?” 

 

Sebastian bows “Yes, I will handle it at once, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't catch one petty thief?,Sebastian then eyed The boy, “Young Master, I trust that you will get started on your tasks.” he questioned , noticing the boy reading the daily paper.

 

He gave a “Yes,yes,yes,” as he waved Sebastian off lazily.

 

The butler just shook his head.

 

* * *

  
  


_ Oh my _ , it would seem I have been tasked with finding a thief Sebastian mused as he pulled out his pocket watch reading  _ 9:00 _ .

 

“I have 2 hours before I should be getting back” he voiced out loud as he then bounded away though the forest in search of leads.

 

He would first check with the purveyors who reported the incidents to see if he could find anything.

* * *

 

“Hey Meyrin!” Bard called “where is finny?!”

 

“He already went out to tend to the garden, he did!” she called washing the dishes.

 

The newcomer snake, dried the dishes and put the away. He was a quiet fellow and did not say much the other staff noticed. They figured he would come around. His snake friend Oscar who was wrapped around his shoulders still freaked bard out though.

 

He had a bad experience with snakes in Arizona.

 

“Dammit, I told him to wait a little, I needed his help with this,” Meyrin turned around to see bard  struggling to drag a huge package into the kitchen. “What is that?,” she exclaimed.

 

“It is the new latest revolutionary technology from my homeland in america,” he smugly exclaimed with a grin “just came in this morning.” he finished, giving a thumbs up sign.

 

“I needed finny’s extra muscle to help get it out of the box.”

 

“Bard, Sebastian will have your head if he catches you playing around, he will!”

 

“Relax, relax, the big bad wolf is out, something about catchin a thief in the area that, by the way, we should be on the lookout for.”

 

“A thief!?” she exclaimed

 

“Yeah, yeah, stealing apples and all sorts of stuff he said sarcastically; anyways,eyrin help me get this out!”, bard exclaimed with a excited smile.

 

“I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble with Mr.Sebastian, I don't!”, she grimaced at the thought of being scolded again.

 

“Don't worry!, I’ll clean it up before he even gets back, now help me out will ya!” giddy as he worked the opening of the box with a crowbar he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

 

Meyrin sighed “okay,” she mumbled defeated.

 

Bard turned to Snake who has been watching the commotion quietly “I could use your help to!”

 

“Me!...Says Oscar.” 

 

Tanaka sat on in the corner, sipping his tea.

 

“Ho ho ho.”

 

* * *

 

_ Hmm hm hmm hm~ _

 

Finnian was in a great mood, oh how he loved to be outdoors. He was venturing through the forest on a walk through nature , he knows he should not have but he had already completed his pruning in the garden and he figured no one would notice. His humming ceased as he giggled to himself at the thought.

 

The chirping of the birds all around him brought him great joy.

 

This was so much better than his previous life. The young master had truly saved him.

 

He would do anything for the young master.

 

His thoughts were cut short when he happened upon a black umbrella lying on the ground and upon further inspection he noticed a person lying under it, having seemingly been previously shielding themselves from the elements as he notice beads of water still on it. He paused, bewildered.

 

Their legs,clad in black tights, were all Finnian could see as the umbrella shielded their upper half from view.

 

Why would someone be lying out here?,thoughts raced through his head, were they sleeping, were they hurt, were they another...

_ bad person. _

 

At that last thought he grew wary, his pupils growing smaller,his anxiety mounted higher as he saw the body lying on the ground move.

 

They pushed their upper body off the ground, the umbrella revealing more of them to his eyes but still not their face as it was their back facing him.

 

They suddenly froze.

 

Finnian became even more stiff, if possible, he suspected they must have noticed him and took the opportunity to try to speak to them. 

 

“Hello?” He voiced.

 

The person said nothing, impossibly still.

 

He continued “Do you need help?”

 

No answer or movement.

 

“What are you doing out here?”, he took a step closer.

 

This seemed to break the persons frozen state as they jumped slightly.

 

He choose not to move again “You shouldn't be out her-” but before he could even finish.

 

One moment the person was frozen on the ground the next an umbrella was flying into his face, it happened so fast he was taken aback for a moment before he regained his composure grabbing the umbrella.

 

He saw the person in the distance making a mad dash deeper into the forest away from him.

 

“Hey! that wasn't nice,” he called as he ran after them “come back!”.

 

Finnian ran chasing them, not letting them out of his sight, dodging trees and fallen branches and large stones in his path. Finnian reached a narrow space between two tree’s not minding the the fact that the umbrella was still in hand.

 

“Hey!” he called before he let out a surprised yell as the umbrella had caught in the trees causing finnian to jerk and let go of the handle. Losing balance he slammed into the ground with unnatural force, causing a loud crack.

 

Finnian jumped up cradling his nose “Ow ow ow,” he cried, eyes closed in pain for a few moments. 

 

It wasn't long before His eyes snapped open however,“Ah!, hey!,” he exclaimed suddenly, as he remembered he had just been chasing someone.

 

He looked around and did not see the person.

 

They were fast he thought, disappointed that he let them get away.

 

“I better go tell the young master and Mr.Sebastian, ohhh I will be in so much trouble!,” he said out loud.

* * *

  
  


“Yes,for the sixth time Sir Green, we will catch the thief, there is no need for you to worry,” Sebastian said trying to ease the nervous man.

 

“Please, do, I cannot stand the thought of some thief taking what we work hard for and getting away with it,the first time I would have given them a pass but they keep coming back and now I heard from Sam about the spying from the woods, it has gotten too strange,however lord Phantomhive will see to it I am sure, he always does,” William Green ranted.

 

Sebastian opened his pocket-watch, it read  _ 11:00 _ .

 

“Oh dear, I am afraid I must be going Sir Green, we will alert you of any news.”

 

This broke William Green from his rant “Oh ye-, huh?”, William Green looked around startled.

 

Sebastian was already gone.

 

* * *

  
  


Sebastian sighed as he made his way up to the manor, Sam Wood and William Green had certainly been no help. The had talked his ears off rather than giving him any clues and because of that he had not been able to search enough. He would have to wait later on into the evening to see if the thief came poking around. As that is when thieves usually do.

 

He just wanted the whole ordeal to be over with. He had more important things to worry about than a petty thief. “So busy,” he muttered.

 

“Mr.Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaaaan”, Sebastian bristled the yell breaking him from his reverie “What in the world,” before he could turn around fully a body slammed into his, hugging him tight crying.

 

“Waaaaaaaah Mr.Sebastiaaaan,” Sebastian sighed , annoyance heightening “what is it Finny?” 

 

“There was a strange person in the forest, I chased them, but they got awayyyyy,” he cried.

 

“What?!” Sebastian asked in surprise, “please don't be angry,” Finnian cried.

 

“Waaaa-” finnians cries were cut off when Sebastian grabbed his chin, “Finnian, tell me what happened.”

  
  


Finnian told the older man the whole story start to finish, how he was playing around in the forest to his chase with the mysterious person.

 

“Hmm I see”, Sebastian drawled holding his chin.” “ I will let the young master know at once,

you just get back to work Finnian, I will handle it.” he finished.

 

“I’m not in trouble Mr.Sebastian?!” Finnian exclaimed excited at the prospect of getting off easy.

 

Sebastian turned to him, “Not yet, but you will be if you do not get back to work this instant!”.

 

“Ahh! scary.” the gardener yelled, scurrying off to find work to do.

  
  
  


When Sebastian returned to prepare lunch he found Bard and Meyrin working on some sort of contraption. They panicked when they had been caught, while they tried to explain themselves. Sebastian just sighed, ignoring it whatever they were doing ,“Just get back to work…” 

Bard and Meyrin looked at each other then back at Sebastian giving a,“YES SIR,” and a salute before running off.

  
  


Really now, the demon thought with disdain, they are truly good for only one thing.

 

* * *

  
  


The day had come and gone, Sebastian had finished up Ciel’s daily lessons, served dinner and informed him on what had happened to Finnian.

 

“If they haven't fled the surrounding area, I can catch them tonight.” Sebastian stated confidently.

 

“Good, I want them caught as soon as possible Sebastian.” Ciel said as he sipped warm milk and honey from a Wedgewood teacup having retired for the night.

 

“Do you want me to dispose of them, young master?” Sebastian questions.

 

Ciel choked a little at Sebastian's question “No, you may not, I just want to teach them a lesson, not have them killed for such petty crimes, I want them alive, that’s an order.”

 

Sebastian looked confused “What should i do with them when I catch them, should I promptly deliver them to the yard?”

 

“No I want to question them, you do whatever you have to do to make that happen Sebastian.” Ciel plopped down onto his pillows “ I am going to sleep so you get to it.”  the little brat  ciel closed his eyes at this.

 

“Yes my lord.” Sebastian whispered as he blew out the candles, eyes gleaming red.

* * *

 

Sebastian stepped into the darkness of the night.

 

A malicious grin spread on his face as shadows danced around him, his eyes glowing a hellish red ,inhuman slitted pupils dancing excitedly. His eyes were cold and held no mercy as he uttered dangerously.

**_“Now to find the little rat”._ **

 

_ No human can escape my eyes. _

 

Was the thought that crossed Sebastian's mind as he bounded through the forest in the direction of the location Finnian described to him.

 

Something caught Sebastian's eyes lower down, he leapt from the tree he had perched himself in landing on the ground. There in front of him was the umbrella stuck in the branches of the tree’s.

 

Sebastian's eyes scanned the ground to find footprints and a lingering scent that would lead him right to the little human. He chuckled out loud.

 

He did not even have to use his enhanced senses, they just made it that easy

 

_ Where are you little rat? _

__

He took to the tree’s once more following the footprints in the mud that lead him deeper into the forest than he thought he would go.

  
  
  


The thrill of the hunt excited him however as he wondered what terrified expression the the person on the end of these  _ small  _ footprints would wear.

 

Yes he made note of the size on the footprints, they were smaller than a grown man’s should be, perhaps they are a young boy or maybe there was a chance they were a woman. This small detail only made sebastian more curious.

  
  


He knew it wouldn't be long before he found them as the prints became more fresh and he picked up on the scent more strongly a scent he discerned as a slightly distorted male scent.He wondered why the smell was,  _ off _ .

 

Oh well, he would know soon enough because right there just beyond a few tree’s he could see a lone figure dressed in black from head to toe, huddled under a tree.

 

Sebastian took cover behind a tree confident that he hadn't been spotted, he peered from behind his hiding spot and saw that the human had not bolted yet.

 

They seemed to be asleep, actually.

 

_ They must have a death wish _ Sebastian mused, wondering why they would want to sleep out in the forest unprotected, with no one around to hear their cries if something were to happen.

 

Sebastian knew he had no need hide and simply walked out from behind the tree’s making his way towards the still figure careful not to make a single sound. When he got within 10 feet of the still figure he could see the steady rise and fall of their chest. 

 

They were sleeping.

 

Upon examination he observed that the coat they were wearing was too big for their body, a hood drawn shrouding their head and face from view he noted that even being as close in vicinity that he was, their scent was still off.

 

_ And he knew why. _

 

Sebastian decided at that moment to step on a fallen branch **_hard_** intentionally, to wake the sleeping human up. The reaction he received was instant.

 

The sleeping person awoke with a jump, adrenaline instantly staving off any grogginess as eyes instantly set on Sebastian,their body frozen in fear at the realization that it wasn't an animal that woke them from their sleep but a tall lean man, similarly to them, dressed in all black.

 

“Hello little thief, allow me to introduce myself he drawled. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of earl Ciel Phantomhive who is in fact ,the lord of this land.”

 

The person remained frozen still sitting at the roots of the tree.

 

Sebastian took this as an invitation to continue, “You have been stirring up trouble by stealing from the surrounding habitants and trespassing, have you not?.”

 

No response or movement

 

Sebastian stared expecting them to bolt at any moment but they still sat still, not uttering a word.

He tilted his head to the side “what's the matter, cat got your tongue.” he mocked.

  
  


Nothing, no anger, so sadness, they didn't acknowledge anything he had said so far.

 

Sebastian was amused.Taking more pleasure in the confrontation than should be had.

  
  


“Well it doesn't matter now, even if you begged for forgiveness, so now we can make this easy or hard, it makes no difference to me dear.” he cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice, his grin widening.

 

He took one step forward and that was apparently all it took to spook them as they crawled frantically trying to stand to escape, nearly falling on their face.

 

Sebastian moved inhumanly fast grabbing the terrified human by the ankle,his grip impossibly tight he dragged them towards him  if not for him adjusting his grip he would have taken their muddy spatted boot right off .  _ “I _ am afraid I cannot let you escape,” he said cheerfully.They made the first sound he heard from them at this action, a terrified scream. They kicked, scratched and clawed at him trying to break free.

 

He tightened his grip even more causing them to cry out in pain as their limb bended in an odd angle as he purposely sprained their ankle. He relinquished his grip on their ankle, allowing their leg to fall limply to the ground. They would not be going anywhere anytime soon. They moaned in pain from their spot on the ground making no move to run.

 

“I did warn you” he chimed.

  
  


Sebastian crouched down and pulled the thief’s hood off revealing what he already knew to be a woman except now he could get a better look at her. He observed that she was a young woman looking to be around Meyrin’s age, give or take, but with wavy medium length black hair and a medium complexion that was on the lighter side, she had a small mouth with full lips and a high nose with slightly wide nostrils, her big brown eyes looking at him in terror. She did not look like a typical English folk to say the least.

 

The scent of the stolen coats owner had made him mistake her for a male at first. It was not till he was in close vicinity that he quickly realized this.

 

The thought suddenly hit him that perhaps she did not speak English.

 

That thought however, soon went out the door as she began begging in a soft voice “Please, I’m sorry, don’t hurt me.” she whimpered on the ground.

  
  
  


Sebastian sighed

.

 

He grabbed her under the arms, holding her up to stand as the current condition of her ankle would not allow her to do so easily.

  
  


“If you want more merciful treatment you should cooperate, my master wishes to ask you a few questions so you must come with me,” he said with authority, he decided to leave the part about turning her over to the yard out to keep her as calm as possible.

 

However it did not work, as soon as the words left his lips she began thrashing around and shouting.

 

“No, please!, just let me go, I won't bother you again.”

 

Sebastian sighed for the umpteenth time today.

 

_ “Such difficult creatures.” _

 

_ “ _ Pleas-.” but her plea was cut short by a sharp pain as Sebastian jabbed his thumb into her collar bone, cutting off the blood supply to her subclavian artery. Her eyes were wide and unfocused as she felt paralyzed as her vision grew dark. Before her vision had faded completely to black, mind hazy, she uttered something that surprised Sebastian.

 

_ (Lips moved) _

 

Her eyes closed and her body slumped completely, Sebastian was now the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground. Sebastian stared at her ,still, for a moment. 

 

_                                                     What was that just now?  _

  
  
  


Surely it was only a coincidence, yes it had to be. Given the situation it could only be coincidental but she had said it with such conviction that for a moment he felt as if she had seen right through him.

 

He brushed it off quickly however, pulling out his pocket watch he took note of the time being two thirty in the morning. He would have plenty of time to secure the thief and make preparations for the day ahead.

 

Deciding that she would stay unconscious long enough for the commute back Sebastian wasted no time. He bounded back in the way he came carrying her under his arm like a sack of potatoes. Normally he would be careful about carrying a lady in such a manner but no one was around to see so he continued on as he did.

 

However, he was still faced with the question of what he should do with her till morning before he brought her to the young master.

* * *

  
  


When Sebastian returned to the manor,he decided on putting her in an empty servants quarter until morning.

While the woman was still unconscious,he decided to bind her arms together so that she couldn't use them and gag her so she couldn't make noise when she came to and realized once more, that she had been caught. She has been very loud with all that screaming and yelling earlier after all, so it was a necessary precaution.

 

He didn't bind her legs as her ankle had been badly sprained, she could not go anywhere, unless she opted to hop on one leg.

  
  


Removing the stolen coat he rose an eyebrow at her state of dress. She wore a long sleeve black dress. The neck line was modest showing only the top of her collar bones, the dress having an A line was fitted at the bust and waist. The skirt of the dress was pleated and went a little past her knee, not covering the entirety of her legs, her legs were not completely bare however, as she wore black tights and boots with spats,it was a childish design as well as scandalous, women were not to show their legs.Though,despite the slightly childlike style of her clothing and the length, she was dressed finely even wearing a silver necklace that he could not see the entirety of as it was tucked away under her dress .This confused sebastian.

 

What was someone like this doing sleeping in a forest and stealing. Was she someones runaway noble daughter?

 

_ Oh dear, have I roughed up some noblewoman?  _ He thought.

 

Sebastian sighed, oh well, he would have to deal with the consequences later.

 

Lifting her up off the bed he pulled back the blanket and sat her on the sheet;covering her with the blanket. Being more mindful and gentle now, due to the unknown factors of the individual.

  
  


He exited the room and went about making preparations for the day.

 

* * *

  
  


“Young Master, it is time to wake up.”

 

Ciel opened his eyes to Sebastian drawing the curtains open. He instantly closed his eyes, squinting, as the sunlight filled the room.

 

“We have much to attend to.” Sebastian continued as he poured a cup of tea.

 

“What is scheduled for today?” ciel mutters groggily sitting up as Sebastian hands him a cup of tea.

 

“Today we are to go out to town on business matters.”

 

“Oh yes, that was today.” ciel said sipping his tea. “Are preparations made?”

 

“Yes,already done, my lord… however, there is something you must know.”

 

Ciel put his teacup down at this, giving his butler full attention now.”Yes… go on.”

 

“I have apprehended the thief.” he finished.

 

Ciel's eyes widened at this, “What!, when?, why didn't you get me right away.” he exclaimed.

 

Sebastian sighed putting his hands up “ I simply thought it better not to wake you so early in the morning.”

 

“Nonsense, this is important.” he replied with irritation, “Where are they?,”

 

“They are currently incapacitated in an empty servants quarters.” Sebastian smoothly worded.

 

“You left them unattended?” Ciel said frowning. Sebastian grinned.

 

“No need to worry young master, I bound her arms and-.” Ciel cut him off before he finished.

 

“Her?, it is a woman.”, he questioned, now confused.

 

Sebastian blinked twice “Oh yes, I  haven't mentioned that have I, the thief is indeed a young woman.” the demon replied,“There are some things I find strange about her as well.” he added holding his chin in thought.“She is dressed finely, I am concerned that she may be some kind of runaway.” 

 

Ciel sighed loudly closing his eyes falling back into the pillows, “I hope not, that is more work for me.”

Ciel trained his eyes on Sebastian once more, “Did you get a name?,” Ciel interrogates.

 

“ No,I did not get the chance to ask her any personal questions,” he answered, “I only apprehended and brought her here, I will leave the questioning to you young master.” 

 

Ciel hopped up “That is fine, get me ready at once Sebastian!, I would like to have a few words with her.”

 

“Yes my lord.”

 

* * *

 

_ Servants Quarters _

 

A woman stirred, groaning as eyes groggily open and take in surroundings. She looked around the space finding herself in a dim room, the curtains were drawn shut allowing a small beam of light to enter.

 

Blinking twice before eyes widen as her heart rate speed up. Eyes darting around,realizing that she was in a room she was not in before.

 

**Where am I** , _ I don't remember coming here _ she thought, mind clearing, she tried to sit up but found that she couldn't easily, someone had bound her hands behind her back and to the woman’s terror, gagged her as well. Heart pounding in her chest as she tried to recall what could have lead her here and that's when it hit her.

 

Everything that happened last night, the  _ man _ who attacked her, claiming that the the lord of the land sent him to capture her for. It had not been a dream.

 

She moved her legs delighted to find that her ankle felt  _ much better now.  _ She used her legs to help push herself up into a sitting position, then slid herself to sit on the edge of the bed

 

_ I have to escape.  _ She thought, while fiddling with her binds.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Having prepared the young master for his day Sebastian returned to the room to retrieve the girl.

 

He figured she must have been awoken by now and would be panicked.

 

He reached for the handle of the door but froze, eyes widening as his eyes flashed vibrant red before returning to a more subdued almost brown, red.

 

_ Impossible _

 

He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of an empty bed the bindings he had placed on her laid on the floor.

 

Sebastian turned holding his chin as his irritation rose.

 

_ Oh dear, I had better go and find her quickly, before the servants find her. _

* * *

 

In the halls, she was desperately searching for an exit.

 

She tried her best to be stealthy, peeking from behind corners before she made a move to the next.

 

Had the window in the room opened,she would have fled out of it. But with her luck, of course it would be a fixed window.  

 

She had made it up the stairs from where the room she had been in was located.

 

But she was lost now, the place was simply too big.

 

_ It would had helped if I had a map _ , she thought jokingly to herself, though now was not the time for jokes.

 

She peeked around a corner and froze quickly snatching her head back into her hiding place.

On the other side of the wall, down the hall, was a maid dusting.

 

Now wanting to go the other way to avoid being seen, the woman backed up slowly, forgetting that there was a small decorative table with a vase behind her.

 

She jumped,startled,as she collided into it with enough force to cause it to rock causing the vase fall to the floor and shatter into pieces.

 

_ Oh no _

 

Realizing that she had just made a lot of noise, she panicked. The Person down the hall had to have heard that.

 

Gathering the courage to check, she peeked down the hall to see that the maid was not dusting  anymore, but instead was looking right at her.

 

**_She bolted._ **

 

Now not caring if she was heard anymore as she had already been seen. 

 

“Stop!.”, She heard the red headed maid yell.

 

But she did not abide, it wasn't until she heard a loud  **_bang_ ** and felt something whiz past her, that she looked back.

 

The maid was now down the hall that she was currently running through having chased her, holding a  _ gun _ ,firing rounds at her.

 

Her eyes bugged out of her head at this.

 

_ This place is crazy.  _ She thought.

 

She rounded the corner still looking back not paying attention to what was in front of her before she crashing into something or rather someone.

 

She looked up as she felt someone grip her arms tightly and saw the man from the forest. The one who was undoubtedly responsible for her presence in the manor. She wanted to pass out.

 

“Meyrin, stand down.” he called.

 

“Mr.Sebastiannnnn, what's going on,who is that?!” she yelled running closer.

 

“No need to worry, I will explain the situation later.” he answered

 

“But-.” she started

 

“It is as I said, please return to work immediately.” he said in a final tone.

 

He looked down at the shocked woman, who he was still gripping.

 

“Still causing trouble are you, how are you walking and how did you escape those binds?.” he questioned in a clipped tone, his eyebrow raised. She looked up, her eyes met his but she did not answer, choosing to keeping her silence, Sebastian lost his patience at this, “Well it doesn't matter now,you can explain yourself to the master” he finished. 

 

Before she could even think to say anything he turned her around, holding one arm behind her back with a grip on her other shoulder, _ he was strong, _ she thought, he nudged her forward warningly, walking her to a unknown destination, though she was guessing it was to the said master.

 

She stayed silent, seemingly relinquishing herself to her fate.

 

Meyrin looked on at the spectacle, confused, before hesitantly returning to work.

* * *

 

Outside of Ciel's study Sebastian released his grip on the girls arm and knocked on the door pausing, waiting for permission to enter.

 

They both heard a “Come in,”from the other side of the door.

She took note of the rather  _ young _ voice.

.

The butler motioned for her to go in, but she just stared at the door, hesitating.

 

Sebastian, who was completely void of patience at this point reached past her and grabbed the door knob; turning it, he opened the door.

 

He shoved her in to the room, earning a glare, which he returned.

 

She tore her eye’s from the tall man's form her attention now focused on the leather chair behind the desk. She craned her neck slightly trying to get a good look at its occupant but was not able to see over the back of the chair.

 

“Young master, I apologize for the commotion,it was my careless mistake  not to put more precautions in place.” he apologized bowing.

 

“It isn't like you to be so careless Sebastian, I expect more.”

 

“My deepest apologies.”.

 

The woman listened curiously realizing that her ears had not betrayed her earlier. The master was a… child?

 

As if answering her inner question the occupant of the chair stood up and turned around.

 

**thump-thump**

 

Time seemed to stand still as blue eyes met brown.

 

The woman and boy stared each other down. Neither backing down.

She blinked feeling dizzy as soft whispers entered her mind.

 

_ I will protect you. _

 

_ I don't your need protection. _

 

_ Please, Help me. _

 

_ DON’T _

 

She took a step back not aware that she was hyperventilating.

 

Sebastian rose an eyebrow at her dazed panicked state, he shifted his eyes and looked to the young master’s face to see him in a daze of some sort as well. However when his eyes met with the dazed boy’s it seemed to be enough to snap him out of his reverie for a look of realization crossed his face.

  
  
  


Ciel cleared his throat ,breaking the girl from her stupor.

 

“ I am earl Ciel Phantomhive, the lord of this land and as the lord of the land I delegate the affairs of this land,” he began elegantly. At this point the young woman calmed herself down and listened,still wondering about what had just occurred.

 

“The neighboring occupants of this land have been upset by your deeds and desire you to be punished,which I intend to do,” She looked down at the ground, frowning at this as the earl continued ,“However I would be in the mood to be merciful  if you answer my questions truthfully,” he finished at last.

 

It took her a few seconds to register what she just heard. 

 

Surprised,she snapped her head up as her eyes met his once more.

 

He met her gaze head on, “What do you have to say for yourself.”

 

There was a pregnant pause before she finally spoke for the first time that day.

 

“I know stealing is wrong,” she began, “but I have no money, I didn't know what to do, Im sorry.” she finished all at once.

 

“Where did you get those clothes? you do not look like you have no money,” the boy interrogated.

The young lady frowned at this averting her eyes.

 

But the boy continued his questioning, “Where are you from, do you have a home to return to?”.

 

“My home is… it is… it's far from me now,” she finished, struggling to find words.

 

“Do you have a family.”

 

For some reason she winced at this question “Yes I suppose so,” her face solemn.

 

“Then why are you here.” he asked, finding the whole thing peculiar.

 

“I wanted to live on my own accord.” she answered in a soft, accented, almost whisper.

 

“By stealing.” he said with almost disbelief.

 

She met his eyes with a look of shame, her head giving the slightest nod.

 

Ciel was slightly dissatisfied with her answers, she was obviously withholding details.However he couldn't blame her for not wanting to share her whole life story with strangers.

 

For now he would let it go.

 

“What is your name?”

 

She was did not answer straight away, seemingly contemplating giving her name before she answering “My name is Sarah.”

 

“No last name.” he pried as it could give more of a clue on her origins.

 

“No, just Sarah.” 

 

The blue eyes boy sat down in his chair, elbows on the desk, he folded his hands under his chin.

 

“Well Sarah I have an ultimatum for you,” ciel spoke, “either we have you escorted to the yard and you pay for your crimes there,” he paused, letting his words sink in, “or you work here and repay your debt.”

 

Sarah and Sebastian's eyes both widened shocked at the development.

 

“Come again…?”, she asks confusedly.

 

“You are sorry, are you not?”, he said with a grin, “Well, I am in a gracious mood and I have decided that if you work here at my manor, I will forgive you for your crimes and the authorities will not be involved.”

 

“But-,” she began only to be cut off by the little earl.

 

“If you choose not to accept, that is fine too, I can arrange for you to be picked up.”

 

Sarah paled at his words, she really just wanted this to be all over with, it was all to much too suddenly. 

 

She cursed herself for being caught.

 

Jail or here, which was worst?, she pondered. The first had the most negative connotations but this manor entailed the unknown. Perhaps a day in jail was better than the life of servitude,she certainly did not know. However the boy said she would be here till she payed off her debt, that couldn't be forever, right? ...Besides, she had nowhere else to go.

 

She could not think about it forever however, as he was awaiting an answer and she did not want him to retract his gracious offer, should he feel spited.

 

“I-I accept your offer.”, she said shakily, already regretting it.

 

He smiled wickedly,not missing a beat, “Good, I am glad we could come to an agreement, from today on you will work as a maid to repay your debt, you will refer to me as master, is that clear?”

 

“Y-yes.”, this was not a good idea she thought.

 

“Yes, what.”, he said impatiently.

 

**Oh** _ oh. _

 

“Ye-yes, master.”, she stuttered again,feeling embarrassed.

 

_ What had the gotten herself into? _

 

“Sebastian, you will be the one to mainly oversee her training,show her around,” He ordered.

 

The butler bowed, not looking very pleased in her opinion.

 

“Yes my lord.”

 

The butler turned to her, peering into her eyes. 

 

She felt very uncomfortable at this.

 

“Ms.Sarah,please,come with me,” the butler motioned for her to follow him.

 

She followed him,feeling unnerved by his attention.

 

They both exited the room, Sarah took one final look at the boy as the butler ,Sebastian, shut the door behind them.

 

He sighed “We should first see to finding suitable clothes for you to work in for the time being.”

 

“What is wrong with these,” the dark haired girl said motioning to her outfit.

 

“You are to be a servant, you must look the part.” he stated matter a factly.

 

Sarah frowned at this “Oh,” she whispered, suddenly looking disheartened.

 

Sebastian scoffed at this, he was not at all pleased with the situation. This brat had already cause so much trouble and he had an inkling that there was more trouble to come. It did not help that they already had Snake who he had to keep an eye on. Now there was another one, he really did not think the young masters decision was a wise one.

 

But he kept his thoughts to himself, he would go along with this till it became a problem.

* * *

  
  


_ Clap clap _

 

“Everyone gather around, I have someone to introduce”, the butler called.

The servants all stared at the newcomer in the kitchen. Sarah felt uncomfortable with all eyes on her, she was not a social butterfly to say the least. Her eyes panned over the other servants she would soon work with, stopping on Meyrin whose jaw was wide open as she pointed a finger at her, “I-I-Its, you!,” she exclaimed.

 

The man in a the chef suit looking surprised,turned to the maid, “You know her?,” he asked curiously.

 

Meyrin turned to bard, “She’s the one from this mornin I was tellin you about,” the red head explained.

 

His cigarette fell out his mouth at this, “Sebastian, is this true?!”.

 

Sarah wanted to disappear, she averted her eyes from the two and instead, caught eyes with the young blond hair servant, he stared at her not breaking eye contact ,seemingly deep in thought.

 

“Now, now, calm down, I will explain,” the butler said, at this she broke her from her stare off with the blonde.

 

“This is Sarah,” he ,motioned towards me, “starting from today she will be working with us ,and Meyrin,” he said focusing on the maid,“she is your new roommate.”

 

**Whaaaaaaat?!**

 

“When was this decided!.”, the chef exclaimed.

 

Sebastian smiled with both eyes closed ,“Today,”  _ unfortunately,  _ keeping the last part to himself.

 

“Everyone do be kind to her,” he said finishing the introduction.

 

The staff was utterly confused as no further information was given besides her name.

 

“Now if you excuse us, I will be showing Ms.Sarah more of the manor, do set a good example for our new addition and complete your duties in a  _ SKILLFUL, _ timely manner.” he said with authority, putting much emphasis on the skillful part.

 

This seemed to resonate with the servants as they stood at attention giving a salute.

 

“Yes'sir.”

 

“Yes sir, we will.”

 

“Ho, ho, ho.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Sebastian!”

 

“Yes...Says Emily”, they exclaimed all at once.

 

The butler motioned for the girl to follow him and she did but not before incling her heads politely to the servants. She followed him out of the kitchen. It was silent for a few moments neither of them saying anything. 

 

She decided to try and make conversation with the intimidating man despite having some animosity towards him from their encounter in the forest from the previous day. She figured that if she had to work with him on a daily basis that it would better to get along.

 

She hesitated ,“So… Where are we going,” she muttered.

 

“I will show you to the servants quarters, you shall stay with meyrin, I contemplated letting you stay in the room you were previously in this morning, before you caused all that commotion,” he added, passive aggressively, before starting again, “but I think it will be better for you to room with someone else,I'm sure you will find Meyrin to be helpful in getting acclimated.”

 

Not adding that the real reason for putting her with Meyrin was because ,one, he didn't want to waste a room when two people could be put in one and ,two, she needed to be kept an eye on.

 

“There is something I would like to ask you however,” the butler said, breaking the girl from her inner thoughts.

 

“Yes, what is it,” she asked, nervous due to his suddenly more serious tone.

 

“How is it that you are able to walk?,last night you couldn't, I was sure that I had accidentally injured your ankle in the panic,” he said carefully. 

 

She blinked, wide eyed at his inquiry,“Oh...,” she started “you must have not pressed as hard as you thought! and besides I am a fast healer, ha...ha ha,” she rushed,laughing nervously at the end, the sound foreign to her ears.

 

Sebastian pressed on, “What about the binds, how did you remove them, I was certain you would not be able to undo them.”

 

“Were they that tight?, I didn't notice,” she said densely. 

 

_ Was she trying to insult his intelligence. _

 

Sebastian face showed no emotion, “Oh is that so” he said averting his eyes downward before back up, now looking into her eyes, “i'd like to offer my deepest apologies for injuring you however, that was not my intention .” he finished, not saying what he was truly thinking.

 

_ No, _ he had meant to inflict that injury upon her, he made it a point to.Though he didn't really understand how fast a human should heal, a sprained ankle surely would take more than a day. 

 

He stared at her, she was human as far as he could tell, so why? Perhaps she possessed some ability he did not understand. Whatever it was he would find out ,but until then he would continue to regard her with wariness and distrust. He did not believe tales she was spinning. Her being around the young master really put him on edge.

 

“Oh,” she said with surprise,breaking him from his thought, “It's okay, i'm all better now.” she said, smiling tentatively.

 

He smiled wide with eyes closed, “I am happy to hear that,” his true thoughts echoing only in his mind.

 

**_That is the problem, you shouldn't be._ **

 

* * *

  
  


After showing her the servants quarters and around the halls, explaining here and there what duties she would have to perform. The butler informed her that he would have to attend to the master.

 

They returned to the kitchen.

 

The redheaded woman was in the kitchen sweeping the floor when they returned.The other servants must be elsewhere as she did not see the other three men anywhere in the kitchen.

 

Meyrin turned to them as they walked in, “Hello Mr.Sebastian and er…..”

 

The dark haired man answered before she did “Sarah. Meyrin would you please keep her busy, I must attend to the young masters and make preparations for a trip to town.”

 

She recalled that Meyrin had been the woman  _ shooting _ at her this morning.

 

Oh great. This would certainly be awkward.

 

“Yes Mr.Sebastian,I’ll show her the ropes,I will!.” she exclaimed.

 

“Good, now if you excuse me,” he said before turning and leaving the kitchen.

 

 _Noo_ she thought, _don't leave_. Not wanting the _mean;_ she decided _,_ man to leave. The young woman did not know how to interact with people,and while the butler was very intimidating he was not very talkative,his silence made her feel less pressured to force herself to converse. 

 

She turned her attention to the red head to see her blushing. “H-hi,” Sarah stuttered. 

 

“Ms. Sarah… your legs,” she said holding her cheeks,still blushing.

 

_ What? _

 

She looked at her legs not getting what she was on about, “What's the matter, is there dirt on 

me or something?”

 

She sways, still holding her cheeks, “No, it's just you show your legs so unabashedly, how I wish to be as carefree as you are.” she said dreamily.

 

Sarah did not know whether she should be insulted or not but she decided to take it as a compliment, not really getting the fuss, her legs aren't showing, she has tights on, and anyways. _ What's wrong with legs? _

 

She smiled to herself at how absurd that sounded in her head.

 

“You have a cute smile, you do,” the red head exclaimed suddenly,smiling.

 

A few seconds passed before it registered that Meyrin was talking about her.

 

The dark haired woman's face turned red “I-I don't think I do, but thank you.”

 

“Don't be shy, anyone could see it, they could!”, she exclaimed once more.

 

The maid was very kind, she decided. She suddenly felt even more guilty for all the commotion she has caused. She decided that she should should apologize.

 

“Meyrin,was it...?” she started unsurely, “I would like to say sorry for what happened this morning, I was not trying to sneak up on you, I was just…,” she trailed off ashamed,finding it hard to admit to stealing and attempting to avoid punishment.

 

Meyrin seemed to pick up on the woman's dilemma and tried to reassure her that she had no hard feelings.

 

“No!, I should be the one apologizing, I-,” she began before the other woman all but shouted, 

 

“No!”, Meyrin jumped a little at the young woman's volume.

 

Please... don't... all I do is make a mess of things… please,” Sarah exclaimed, almost begging.

 

There was a brief period of silence.

 

Neither one of them said anything before Meyrin nodded slowly bewildered at her outburst, she didn't really understand but decided not to pry further. Figuring that the mysterious new girl would talk when she was ready,after all Meyrin knew what it felt like to be ashamed of one's past, that she did.  

 

Meyrin decided to change the subject, “Shall we get to work Ms.Sarah!,” she pipped, holding her fist up. “I'm glad I am no longer the only girl around, I am, let's show ‘em what we can do!.”

 

“Yeah.. lets,” the browned eyed woman gently said smiling.

 

* * *

  
  


Back in ciel's study, Sebastian told the young teen everything that had happened pertaining to the mystery woman Sarah.

 

Ciel looked deep in thought, “Are you sure she is human.”

 

Sebastian sighed eyes closed, “Yes as far as I can tell, but it is a possibility that she posses some unknown ability.” he finished.

 

Ciel ginned, seeing an opportunity to knock the demon down a few pegs.

 

“Hmph!, or maybe you have simply finally been outsmarted.” Ciel taunted.

 

Sebastian smiled his signature fake smile at this, “Even if she found some clever way out of those binds, it doesn't explain her healing in such a short amount of time, and what about you young master, why did you take her in?, was it her pretty face that seduced you?, it certainly isn't like you,are you becoming kind?” Sebastian couldn't help but taunt the arrogant boy back, it was too fun.

 

Ciel glared, not amused by his butlers cheeky remark. “Me kind?, nonsense, I merely thought she could be of use is all.” he spat as he regarded the dark haired man with cold eyes.

 

The butler smiled and bowed, deciding to humor the boy “Oh, my apologies then young master, I had thought that perhaps you were growing softer, my mistake.”

 

Sebastian had not missed the reaction the woman and his master had to each other, it was almost that of familiarity, which is peculiar as they have never met each other. He wanted to see what reaction his master would give to his taunting to see if he could further understand. However, the young master gave nothing away other than minor irritation to him poking fun at him.

 

Ciel continue to glare at the butler. 

 

Sebastian held his chin, suddenly in thought,“There is still one other thing that I am curious about,” Sebastian began.

 

“And what is that,” ciel grumbled, still irritated with the man.

 

“Her clothing, her clothing is not that of homeless person, or even a servant.” He pondered.

 

Ciel sighed loudly standing up, “Aren't you overthinking that, maybe she stole those clothes too.” he said in a dismissive tone.

 

Of course the demon had thought of this but, the clothes were tailored and seemed to be made to fit her, which is why it confused him.

 

“If it really bothers you that much,” the blue eyes boy continued, “then on our trip to town today, let's check with the yard to see if there have been any recent reportings of a missing woman that match her description.”

 

The young master said this as though he did not care but the butler could see the curiosity and concern in his eyes.

 

It was an excellent idea, one he intended to do in the first place but he had been waiting for the boy to take the hint and suggest it.

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

Things _ always _ went the demon's way after all.

 

* * *

  
  


Sebastian pulled the carriage out front,

 

Prior to that, after he and the young master had a chat about the new servant he went to check on Meyrin and Sarah.He found them dusting the library, seemingly getting along.

 

The butler told them that he and the young master would be going to town and instructed them to tell the other servants.

 

_ “We will find them right now!, Meyrin had exclaimed, “We will see you off ,we will!,let's hurry and find them Ms.Sarah” _ , she grabbed the other girls arm dragging her away as she said this.

 

And that was now why the servants were gathered in front of the manor to see the young master off.

 

Ciel descended the stairs with his walking cane, scanning the servants before his eyes landed on the new maid Sarah who was waiting at the bottom of stairs with the rest,looking out of place.

 

The carriage was parked only a few feet away from where the servants stood.When he made it to the bottom they all gathered around him,wishing him a safe trip, minus Sarah, who stood back timidly.

 

Ciel observed her before he spoke.

“You, accompany me.” the young boy ordered, pointing a finger in her direction.

 

The dark haired woman's eyes widened at this as she pointed to herself in confusion, “Me?”

 

The other servants expressed their shock as well.

 

“Ehhhh, Sarah gets to accompany the young master, no fair I wanna go.” came the cries from the other servants behind her.

 

“Yes, you.” he replied impatiently as the butler Sebastian helped him into the carriage.

 

“Young master, do you want her to sit in the front of the coach with me,” the butler questioned.

 

“No it is alright, I will allow her to sit with me this time,” the eye patch clad boy replied.

 

The butler did not approve but held his tongue.

 

Their conversation fell deaf on the woman's ears as she wondered if perhaps she boy had reconsidered his kind offer and decided to turn her in instead, she started to feel a sense of betrayal and dread before she was broken from her panicked thoughts.

 

“Well, are you coming?, I don't have all day,” came the young and arrogant voice of the little lord.

 

He said it like a question but she was pretty sure she had no choice in the matter.

 

“Yes,” she mumbled.

 

“Yes, what?,” he said in a annoyed tone.

 

_ This would take some getting used to. _

 

_ “ _ Yes, Master,” she said, this time without a stutter.

 

She climbed into the coach with, to her surprise, the help of Sebastian. Maybe the butler had his good parts after all.

 

As she took a seat across from the blue eyed boy, she could not help but feel nervous at the prospect of having a conversation with him again.

 

In the front of the coach Sebastian gave a slap of the reins cuing the horses to depart. The servants waved them off, wishing them well. Sebastian paid no mind however, all that was going through his mind was what he would do to that woman should she lay a finger on the young master.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for The Kudos~

I have a question for you, what do you guys like more, shorter frequent chapters or longer chapters that are less frequent?

* * *

Chapter 2: Starting

_Inside the carriage_

The ride to London was bumpy and jarring. Sarah could feel every rough surface the carriage rode over.

The boy in front of her sat quietly, still at ease, besides the occasional jolt. He must have been used to horse drawn carriages with how comfortable he was. It was a given with him being a rich aristocrat.

But he was so very young,she figured he couldn't be older than 10 years of age, since he was so small with a slight build.

she noted that the boy wore an eye patch,she wondered why.

Perhaps it was an injury he sustained in a accident, she guessed.

They were silent in the carriage for some, neither of them said anything as the sized each other up.

The woman = felt self conscious,  _oh_ she must have looked wild having had no time to scrutinize her appearance in a mirror, she mentally bewailed this.

She took the opportunity to run her fingers through her wavy black hair in hopes of taming any flyaway strands.

She noted the boy was still scrutinizing her much to her discomfort.

Blue eyes stared into brown ones.

Maybe she should say silence was getting to be unnerving at this point.

She smiled slightly,"W-where are we going?," she asked tentatively,Again, forgetting to address him formally.

The blue eyed boy suddenly frowned, the woman bristled at his sudden unfriendly look.

"Servants require their masters permission to speak, I gave you no such permission."

She mentally recoiled at that.

_Well, so much for trying to be nice_ , she thought.

Before she could berrate herself further the Earl spoke again,

"I have a few errands to run in town, I expect that you will follow along and behave." he said lowly.

She stared at him after he said that, not knowing if she should reply or not. She did not want to be scolded again.

The Earl picked up on her sudden hesitation, _now_  she wanted to be obey when he was clearly talking to her, he thought, "You may speak now."

"O-oh, if you don't mind me asking young master, why did you decide to bring me along," she finished.

Ciel frowned at this, eyes narrowing, "Questioning me already?" he said with contempt.

"No!, I was just…," she trailed off at the end, figuring it was better to stay silent at this point.

_Why… did he bring me…_

A few more awkward minutes passed, neither of them saying awkwardness reached new heights at the sudden silence. She stared at her feet, not looking up. But the continuous feeling of his eyes still on her made her look up from her boots only to have her eyes meet his again.  _Did he have to stare like that,_ she thought.

"Where are you from?," came the boys sudden question.

She stared dumbly for a moment, "What do you mean?," she asked, answering his question with a question.

His one good eye twitched in annoyance at her dense nature, "I mean what nationality are you, you have an accent and do not look British, or are you perhaps of mixed heritage," he asked, curious at the prospect of her being a mixed race person as he had never met someone who was.

She looked nervous at his question, "O-oh, that's what you meant," she started, "a-actually, I am of mixed heritage."

She figured it would not hurt to tell him that much.

"Oh, was one of your parents English then,? He questioned curiously.

_Yes,_ she thought, "Yes, one was." she told him.

Ciel kept his tone even not wanting to give his true motive away.

"Your father or your mother?"

She suddenly wore a forlorn face at his question, "My mother," she answered.

The boy noticed her sudden change in demeanor and thought he should leave it at that, any more questioning and her answers might not be as honest.

She woman suddenly looked up, staring him down.

"Can I ask you a question!," she exclaimed.

He was startled at her sudden energy, but answered, "Yes, just this once."

She stares at him for a few seconds, mulling in her thoughts,

"Master..., how old are you," she asks, breaking the suspense.

He blinked _, That was it_ , he thought.

The earls irritation rose once more,having a inkling of where this was going, "How old do you think I am," he asks, eyebrow twitching.

She eyed him before answering curtly, "Ten".

The sure, confident,without a doubt look in her eyes had him taken aback.

That was the last straw for the young man, "How dare you, I'll have you know I am already 13 years of age!," he exclaimed, face growing red,he did not look that young!

Her mouth hung open at his revelation _, Whaaaat, no way!,_ she thought, paleing.

Eyes bugged out as she put her hands up in defense, "I'm sorry I didn't know, you look so young is all, I was just curious, please forgive me," She rushed, bowing her head, while holding her hands together in a pleading gesture.

This seemed to reduce his anger, slightly ,"Hmph, any more of your impetuous remarks and I will throw you out of the carriage," he exclaimed, still blushing from embarrassment.

She lifted her head and looked to him, surprised at his mercy as she was half expecting to be backhanded for her rude remarks. She smiled slightly, "Yes, Master."

"What is with that smile."

"Oh nothing."

"I don't like that face you made!."

_So noisy._

From outside the carriage Sebastian rolled his eyes at their banter.

_Kids…._

* * *

_In town_

The sudden smoother riding of the carriage signaled that they were on the better paved roads of the city.

"We should arrive shortly," Ciel said, informing his carriage companion who looked nervous.

"Relax," he continued, "All you need to do is tag along."

The boys encouragement did not calm her nerves however, being in large crowds just wasn't her thing but she would do her best not to embarrass herself she decided.

It wasn't long before the carriage came to a stop, she was unprepared for the sudden stop and was almost thrown forward face first onto the floor by the force before her body slammed back into the seat.

"We are here." he said.

"Where is here?, if you don't mind me asking." she asked.

"My shop," he answered. At that moment the butler opened the carriage door.

She could hear all the bustle outside now.

A young man advertising the daily paper, women conversing, children laughing. There was so much to take in.

_So this was her mother's homeland_ , she thought.

Her thoughts were cut short when the butler cleared his throat.

Her attention snapped back to the butler as she noticed that her young boss had already been helped down out of the carriage by the butler and they were now waiting on her.  _Oops_ , she bad been spacing out again.

"S-sorry," she stuttered again, she has been doing that a lot lately, it was not like her.

She took the butlers outreached hand and allowed him to help her down as she thanked him.

She took in her surroundings fully now, London was beautiful, she decided.

" , come along now," The dark haired man called following the young master who was already off to whatever destination they were heading to.

"Yes," she replied following after them not wanting to be left behind on such a big place.

She caught up to the butler and followed behind him. She looked ahead of them to get a clue to where they were going. She knew it was a shop, but what kind?, she was infinitely curious. Her curiosity was soon answered however when they met the windows a a  _toy shop._

She looked through the window a cute plush bunny with an eye patch catching her eye,  _hmm_  it seems familiar, she thought.

She looked away from the window, this couldn't be it right.

Her eyes met the Young earl's, "We are going in, don't touch anything," the boy said, he didn't know much about her and decided to be cautious with the inventory of the store, if she was anything like his other servants, she would have the whole place in shambles as soon as his back turned.

_Huh._

_His store is a toy shop,_ she thought. It was fitting but she wasn't going to say that,thinking back to how the boy reacted to her inquiry about his age

The butler seemed to read her mind as he looked at her with amusement twinkling in his eyes, looking as if he wished she would say what was on her mind.

_No way_  was she going to say anything, she thought as she nodded her head agreeing that she would behave and not touch anything. In her mind she pouted however, she had wanted to explore.

The Master and the butler stepped through the door the woman following.

Inside, the store was filled with all sorts of products, Sarah's eyes sparkled as she took it all in.

She had never seen anything like this, she deflated as she remembered she could not touch anything. She turned her attention to her new employer and his butler and saw that they went with the sales clerk somewhere off in the back out of sight. Probably going to talk business, she figured.

She looked around, no one else was in sight. She noticed that the open sign on the door was turned to the closed side so that no one would come into the store while the clerk was in the back. It was the perfect opportunity, It wouldn't hurt if she simply  _looked_  at things, afterall he told her not to touch, not to not look she thought to herself as she set eyes on a toy train set.

_Yes_ , looking was okay she decided.

* * *

"Here are the sales reports you asked me to prepare for you lord Phantomhive!," the clerk exclaimed.

In the back Ciel scrutinized the inventory, making sure everything was organized and running smoothly, he requested for the clerk to bring him the sales reports so that he could see how sales were going in the location.

To which the clerk promptly retrieved falling all over himself in the process.

"Sebastian, you hang onto those for me," he ordered.

"Yes young master," he replied as he took the papers from the clerk,thanking him.

"Well, we will be off now," The boy said.

"Already, lord Phantomhive?!"

"Yes, I have other matters to attend to, plus I don't want to leave my other servant alone too long, lest she bring the whole store down." he finished

"O-oh", the clerk stuttered.

* * *

In the front Sarah had looked at the toy trains, planes, the beautiful porcelain dolls before she set her eyes on the plush rabbit she had seen into the window prior, only this one was on the shelf with all other stuffed toys.

She saw a small sign under the display reading  _ **Bitter Rabbit.**_

So the plush toy had a name, she thought, looking closer as the plush toy called to her. It was so very cute, she wondered if it was as soft as it looked as she unconsciously began to reach a hand out to touch it.

Her hand had been so close before a voice startled her.

"I told you not to touch anything, didn't I," the young voice snapped.

She pulled her hand hack as she turned around quickly, caught red handed.

"I-I was just," she stuttered nervously.

The young Earl, who she could now see as the owner of the voice, just sighed exasperatedly.

"You certainly are hardheaded, I will have to see to making sure you are trained properly."

Sarah bowed her head, "Im sorry," she apologized embarrassed that she was being scolded again.

The boy looked at her with irritation before turning away.

"Lets go," he said brushing off her apology as he made his way to the door, she and the butler looked at each other before following.

* * *

On the ride to the next location, this time, she had been ordered to sit with Sebastian.

She figured the boy must have been fed up with her.

While she did not mind the silent dark haired man, she certainly had not forgotten about her encounter with him in the forest. First impressions count, they say, and he had been cruel and ruthless.

She tried to ease her nerves around him and have no hard feelings but It did not help that he continued to show a dislike for her.

Or at least that was the impression she got.

The butler had informed her during the ride that the master would need to have a few new suits tailored and that he would see about getting her measurements taken so that she could get a new uniform, to her displeasure.

She did not want to be dressed stiffly from head to toe but held her tongue because she did not want to be ungrateful. She had been thought of, after all.

They sat in silence for most of the ride, Sarah gazing at his handsome face occasionally, wondering if she should say anything.

She choose to be quiet in the end, anything she did or said would only make him dislike her more.

Just as she did with the young master.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, the trio made their way to the door.

The sign on the building read, _Hopkins Tailor Shop._

The boy and his butler motioned for the woman to follow them inside.

Sarah apprehensively entered the building behind them stepping through the door, her eyes immediately took in the new scenery of the shop. Glamorous suits and dresses were on display in the store, giving Sarah the impression that the shops customers must be of the rich aristocratic class.

She jumped when two dark haired woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere

One of the woman had short hair styled in a bob ad wore a flowing form fitting dress. The other woman had a hairstyle like a bob but she had a long flowing part underneath, she dressed more masculinely, wearing trousers and a blouse with a corset over it.

"Thank You for coming in," they both exclaimed.

"Welcome to," the short haired women started, "Hopkins Tailor Shop," the longer haired woman finished.

They were beautiful despite being  _strangely_  dressed, Sarah thought.

Though she couldn't really talk with how she was dressed, she had been slightly off in what she thought was the style for English woman. Sarah noticed today in town that all the woman wore long gowns that covered the entirety of their legs, her legs were showing. Thinking back, Meyrin's reaction to her clothing suddenly made sense to her.

However, her dress allowed her more freedom of movement but knowing this did not stop her from feeling self conscious when she compared herself to other girls.

Sarah unconsciously tugged on the hem of her skirt.

_So much for fitting in._

"Meg!, Augusta!, who is it!," exclaimed the voice of a woman, breaking Sarah from her thoughts.

A brown haired woman with glasses came flying from a back room.

Her eyes zeroed in on the blue eyed boy.

"Oh earl!, how delightful," the woman gushed.

She suddenly turned her attention to Sarah who looked as if she wanted to disappear

"Who is this fine young lady," she exclaimed, darting over to the young woman.

"This is my new maid, her name is Sarah," the Earl spoke.

The woman stared at her, eyes sparkling "Is she now!,she is dressed so cutely and the design is so very fashion forward, it suits you dear," she told Sarah, blushing.

Sarah looked away,blushing,she did know what to say, "Thank-you," she mumbled sheepishly.

The woman turned to the earl, "To what do I owe the pleasure, it is rare for you to come to the shop!," she exclaimed.

"I came today hoping that you could fit my maid for a few garments and tailor a few new suits for me, could you fit us in Nina," the young man spoke.

Sarah could see the woman's back shaking, slightly nervous, she took a step back.

" _Earl_ …," Nina mutter lowly, her shoulders still shaking.

" **I am brimming with inspiration!"**

Nina began her rant.

"Yes, I can see it now!"

"Something free flowing that allows for easy movement."

"White lace details"

"A delicate appearance with a fashion forward twist."

Nina turned around and grabbed Sarah, dragging her away.

"Wait," Sarah exclaimed.

"No time dear, let's get to work right away," Nina declared, giddy with excitement.

"Meg, Augusta, I will require your extra hands!."

Sebastian and Ciel looked on, not making a move to help the maid.

They stood waiting, now alone in the room, with the women having disappeared into the back.

Ciel sighed, "I am glad she could take Nina's attention away from me," the boy murmured,

relieved.

* * *

In the back the Nina got to work. The brown haired woman got started on Sarah's

measurements while her assistants gathered materials.

Sarah blushed as the woman took measurement of her bust.

"You have a lovely shape," the woman commented slyly.

The young woman's face became more red if possible, "I don't think so," she muttered shyly.

"Nonsense, your slim waist and wide hips are enviable," Nina stated, matter a factly.

Silenced ensued after she told her this, the girl was not confident in herself despite her bold state of dress Nina could see.

Nina finished writing down the measurements.

"Say...do you want a dress similar to what you're wearing now dear,I love the style," Nina called.

Sarah fiddled with the hem of her dress, looking torn.

"I would prefer that…," she started, "but no one else dresses this way, and I don't think it will be found acceptable," Sarah finished with a sad tone.

The tailor woman, exasperated by the dark haired woman's depressed state

Nina grimaced and sighed loudly, "For such a beautiful girl, you sure are mopey!," she exclaimed exasperated. "What are you scared of mister stiff, I bet that's it, isn't it?," Nina interrogated.

Sarah blinked at her outburst before muttering.

"Mister stiff?."

"Yes mister stiff... the butler!," Nina clarified.

A small amused smile made its way to Sarah's face as she giggled slightly, "Yes I suppose he would not like it," she added, thinking back to the man's comment about her clothing.

"I knew it!," Nina all but shouted, "that man is the most stubborn man I have ever met, I could go mad dealing with him, he is a walking rule book, how stifling he is, oh I pity you for having to deal with him," she went off, ranting a little bit at the end.

"Do not fear!," Nina exclaimed now putting all her attention on Sarah, "I will deal with mister stiff and luckily for you the earl is a boy of innovation, I am sure he won't give you trouble. Know that I am a ally of women's freedom," as Nina added as she yanked at the skirt of her dress,pulling it off, to Sarah's surprise, exposing her bare legs for her to see.

Sarah looked at the women with wide eyes before a big grin found its way to her face at her newfound "ally".

"Yeah," Sarah exclaimed smiling.

Nina met her grin with an equally wide one.

"See, a smile suits you so much better dear."

* * *

In the front The boy and his butler stood, listening to the racket coming from the back before silence ensued.

"It got quiet," the blue eyed boy murmured before a loud call broke the silence.

"Earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl," Nina called in a sing song voice, now emerging from the back room.

"I have completed Sarah's fitting, come out and show them dear!," she called.

Sarah stepped out from around the corner and Sebastian and Ciel's jaws dropped.

The dress was dark blue in color with a white bodice and had long sleeves with white cuffs on the wrist. There was lace detail on the chest around the seam that held the buttons and the skirt had a white lace petticoat now wore a corset that she did not have on before. However, the thing that shocked them was the length of the dress, it was even shorter than the first one she had on, touching above the knees, her stocking clad legs on display.

Sarah blushed at the scrutiny as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, "Miss Nina… the length-," he began before being cut off.

"No, not another word mister stiff!, what I have created will be the new fashion for women, mark my words. Free, unrestrictive clothing will be all the rage, and I simply could not help myself, the style suits the lady so well!," Nina ranted.

"Yes," the butler ground out, "but the length is-," he began before being cut off once more, this time by his master.

"It's fine isn't it Sebastian, she can do her work better this way," The boy commented.

The butlers eyebrow twitched again,  _not him too._ These people were missing the point, showing one's legs is not socially appropriate, but this seemed to be going completely over their heads.

The butler would have to let it go, if his master was in agreement, he had no choice but to go along as well. His master was making some questionable decisions in his opinion, however

Sebastian shut his mouth looking ever annoyed with the tailor woman. The brown haired woman returned his glowering look, smirking.

She then turned her attention to Ciel. "I prepared her a few other garments as well. Any-who, when do you need the suits to be finished Earl?," Nina spoke.

"There is no rush, I just wanted to have a few tailored for any occasion that may arise ahead of time is all," the boy spoke, "When they are completed would it be too much to ask you to deliver them," he finished.

"No not at all, anything for you," Nina exclaimed, holding her blushing cheeks.

"I will have to be going now, I look forward to the completion. Sarah lets go," Ciel said as he motioned for Sarah to follow him, Sebastian, who was already at the door, held it open.

Nina waved vigorously. "Yes!, look forward to it, and come back to visit soon," she exclaimed.

Sarah who was carrying the bags with her garments nervously followed them, tripping over her feet slightly in her rush to follow the two men. She turned and waved to the tailor-woman with a small smile, bidding her goodbye.

_Thank-you_ _,_ she mouthed.

* * *

The carriage clattered on down the cobblestone.

Sarah sat quietly on the bench next to Sebastian. She peeked at him occasionally from her peripheral vision, seeing that his eyes stayed focused on the road not paying her any attention. She still could not muster the courage to speak to him.

She opted to take in the surroundings of London, the buildings, the people, even the trees, they all shined brightly to her.

As they road through town Sarah had caught the eyes of numerous passersby, when her eyes would occasionally meet theirs she would look away instantly. At some point she decided the only safe place to look was down at her feet, so that is what she did. It was such a beautiful world, but was filled with so many unfamiliar faces she decided.

She had never felt so anxious and alone.

Sebastian regarded the strange woman from his peripheral sight. Choosing not to comment on her strange mannerism.

The ride continued on in silence.

* * *

Sarah stared at the tall gates surrounding an old but well kept, well  _guarded_ building.

The carriage turned a corner before Sebastian pulled the reins, slowing the horses as they slowly came to a stop in a space seemingly designated for leaving carriages.

From her left the butler stood and leapt to the ground, Sarah stood about to follow before she was stopped by the man.

"You stay here, we won't be gone long," the butler ordered.

_Huh?_

They were leaving her alone  _again,_ she thought. They either trusted her not to run away or don't really care either way, Sarah decided the latter was probably closer to the truth.

The young woman nodded slowly as she sat back down as she watched the butler assist the boy down and out of the carriage.

Sebastian turned to her once more, eying her, " we will be back shortly and do not fret, there are plenty of guards to keep an eye out for you," he reassured her.

The duo turned and left.

The young woman sat quietly as she watched them get further away.

Somehow, Sarah felt more unnerved by his words than reassured.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for the short chapter.

So here I am trying to develop my mopey character more, I am trying to keep the pace very slow as I like character and relationship building, personality wise this character is very anxious and lacks confidence. I am trying to give a little insight on her personality here, anyways, thats all i'm saying. Let me know how you think I did~


	4. Chapter 3: Inquiring

Sorry, this took a while, I became busy with finals at school. My inspiration returned after I took a break from everything, so without further ado, chapter three.

* * *

Chapter 3: Inquiring

* * *

People bustled about the roads of London. Sarah sat in the coach seat of a carriage as she listened to the chatter of the passersby. All the unfamiliar faces passed her by as she took note of what colour clothing they wore, their age and all other minuscule details.

 

She occasionally met eyes with passerby and noticed looks of bewilderment, disgust, and the occasional leer. Their hushed mutters fell mostly on deaf ears, however.

 

She could feel their scrutiny.

 

It unnerved her.

 

A particularly loud strew comment caught her ears as three women passed her.

 

"Did you see that woman, her dress, it was too short, is that how the night workers are dressed these days."

 

"I think she is a maid."

 

"Really?!, yuck, my maid would not be dressed that way."

 

The women who voiced the comments made sure Sarah could hear them, as they passed as she made eye contact with the dark-haired woman, daring her to say anything.

 

Sarah looked down at her feet choosing to be docile, she blocked out the world around her.

 

She pulled at the hem of her uniform.

 

What was a night worker?

* * *

"Earl, butler!, what are you doing here?!," Fred Abberline exclaimed frantically as the young man and his butler ransacked the missing person's archive.

 

Ciel and Sebastian briefly glanced at each other before going back to searching, paying no mind to the man as they continued their search.

 

The room was filled with row after row of file cabinets, lit only by the light coming in through a window. The duo searched through the more recent reports in hopes of finding something. However, there were an extensive amount of files to be sorted through, it would take them some time.

 

The red-haired inspector watched them as his anxiety mounted. Occasionally crying out not to touch that. They were making a mess of the reports as they sorted through file cabinets.

 

The dark-haired butler was meticulous and, but the earl carelessly pulled and flung files left and right.

 

Who was going to clean this all up when they were done?. If Randolph found out about this, he would have his head.

 

Fred Abberline had enough.

 

"STOP!", the inspector shouted, causing both the butler and young lord to pause their search.

 

"Sebastian", was all the boy had to say to prompt his dark-haired servant into action.

 

 

 

They had to calm the anxious man quickly so that they could get the information they needed and leave the blasted place.

 

"Inspector Abberline, was it?", Sebastian began as he approached the officer, "Pardon our intrusion, but we require information urgently." he finished with a bow.

 

The red-haired man regarded Ciel and Sebastian with exasperation, his shoulders sagged.

 

"What is it you are looking for exactly?" he asked with a sigh, perhaps if he just helped them with whatever it is that they were looking for, they would leave before Randall caught wind of them being there.

 

"Missing person reports, any recently reported missing women, specifically", Sebastian answered curtly.

 

"Is there a specific case you are looking for? Is this a case for queen Victoria?", the officer questioned seriously, eyes narrowing.

 

Ciel answered this time.

 

"Not a specific case but a specific person, a woman named Sarah has recently come into my employment I want to make sure she is not a runaway or something of the sort ".

 

Sebastian eyed his master with disapproval at the over divulging of information. While inspector Abberline seemed to be a virtuous man, as he had demonstrated the last time they attempted to bribe him with money for information. It was not safe to be too loose-lipped.

 

The inspector blinked bewildered at the revelation, he assumed the boy must be here on business for the queen, not a personal matter, "A runaway? You should leave that sort of work to the yard-", he suggested before being cut off.

 

"I would rather sort these type of matters on my own", the boy asserted, slightly irritated by the suggestion.

 

Silence ensued, neither parties saying a word.

 

Inspector Abberline held his chin, eyes closed in thought, " The woman's name is Sarah", he questioned as he opened his eyes to read the young Earl and his butler.

 

Ciel looked at Sebastian.

 

This time the butler answered.

 

"Yes, that is the name she gave us, we can also give you a description of her if that would help".

 

The officer took out a small note pad.

 

"Yes, please do."

* * *

" No one by the name Sarah has been reported missing, Sebastian."

 

"So it would seem, young master."

 

After they gave Abberline a description, they had searched and yielded no results.  
The officer had been gracious enough to help them, he assured the duo that if any new reports came in matching her description, he would give them a tip.

 

"What do you think Sebastian?"

 

Sebastian was quiet before answering.

 

"This could mean a lot of different things young master, it is hard to choose one explanation for where she might have come from, it does not help that she is withholding information." Sebastian drawled.

 

Ciel nodded his head, "She told me her mother was English, it should not be too much of a stretch to say she may be from around here and yet we found nothing and it is as you say Sebastian, the way she speaks, the way she was dressed, the way she holds herself is not that of a commoner."

 

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he spoke, " I think it a wise idea to get her family name, we can retrieve potential birth certificates or death certificates, we would have our answers," Sebastian proposed.

 

"Should I force it out of her young master".

 

Ciel and Sebastian's eyes met. Ciel paused before shaking his head.

 

"No, she must have her reasons, I'll let her do the talking."

 

The dark-haired man frowned at this.

 

"Young master, I do not think it is best to gamble on another servant, especially with the newest addition."

 

Ciel turned around, glaring daggers, "Are you questioning my decisions, Sebastian."

 

The taller man sighed exasperatedly, "No I am merely pointing out that we know nothing about her, she could be dangerous". He retorted.

 

A smirk rose to the boys face, "That's why I have you if she turns out to be a threat you handle her, what would I do if my butler couldn't handle one little girl," he sneered already walking away.

 

"Let's go, I want to return to the manor at once."

 

Sebastian put one hand on his chest, eyes closing with his signature smile on full display.  
"Of course young master."

 

_Brat…_

* * *

Sarah perked up at seeing the butler master duo making their way to the carriage.  
She was glad they were back, with no way to tell the time her time waiting on the carriage felt like forever.

 

The comments and stares got to her.

 

The young earl spared her a glance as his butler helped him up into the carriage. His face blank, she could not begin to guess what he was thinking.

 

The man Sebastian closed the carriage door before taking his place in front of the coach with her.

 

Sarah inclined her head, but he kept his head straight as he sat, not looking in her direction; her gesture was not acknowledged.

 

With a slap of the reigns, the carriage began moving.

 

He must not have seen it, Sarah reasoned.

 

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

 

It took Sarah a few seconds to register that she had just actually spoken to the intimidating man.

 

The butler gave her a sidelong gaze, not turning his head an inch.

 

Sarah inwardly shrunk away at the intensity of his stare.

 

"Yes and no," the demon answered, head turning slightly.

 

Sarah's legs shifted under her at his attention, "Oh," she muttered.

 

Sebastian shook his head in disapproval.

 

"I will have to see to it that you receive proper training," was all he said.

 

The woman frowned.

 

 _Alright…_  Sarah thought, keeping her silence was probably for the best.

 

The ride was silent once more.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Gather around!" the butler announced.

 

"As most of us know, after the young master has dinner we clean up and try to complete any unfinished tasks. I am going to have Sarah shadow me for the rest of the day, Snake, I have confidence you will be alright without me, I hope you have the same sentiments,"

 

"I will do my best..., said's Oscar", Snake deadpanned.

 

Sarah rose an eyebrow at the man's strange mannerism.

 

"Good, everyone I ask that you do set a good example for our two newcomers. That is all, you are dismissed." Sebastian clapped his hands twice as he dismissed the other servants.

 

Sarah watched as the other servants went about their task's.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke her from her reverie.

 

She turned around to see the handsome butler staring at her.

 

His eyes peered into hers, "Come, Sarah, we will serve the young master dinner."

 

The woman shook her head slowly, "Yes... sir," she tested.

 

The taller man turned and motioned for her to follow him, so she did.

 

They walked through the long corridors, Sarah increased her pace to keep up the butlers' long strides.

 

"I will oversee you in serving the young master, try not to make a mess, can you do that?" he questioned.

 

Sarah's brown eyes bored into Sebastian's back as she shook her head, "Yes, I think I can".

 

"Good, I shall see you to it."

* * *

Sarah picked up a plate and set it on the cart before moving to the next one. Sebastian stayed true to his word and directed her in serving the earl. Luckily for her, she was quick to catch on.

 

When the butler gave her a task, she completed it with no problem.

 

The earl remained seated at the table conversing with Sebastian on matters of his estate.

 

As she cleared the last of the silverware, she noticed that the earl and butlers attention was on her.

 

She eyed them both nervously as she fidgeted slightly under their gaze, "I-I'm done," Sarah hesitated.

 

The butler master duo looked to each other.

 

"Is there something wrong," the woman said almost sadly, looking down.

 

"No, you did nothing wrong," Sarah's head snapped up at the voice of the earl. "I am just used to my servants being inept at their jobs is all.

 

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise at what she could only interpret as praise,

 

"O-oh, thank you, that's good... Well, not the inept servant part! But that I could do my job!... Ha ha ha," she babbled nervously.

 

The pair just looked at her blankly at this. She seemed to be quite adept at embarrassing herself.

 

Sarah decided to go back to avoiding eye contact keeping her eyes trained on her shoes; she awaited her next scolding for speaking out like an idiot, again.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to look up once more; her eyes met the intimidating gaze on the earl once more.

 

She beat herself for being intimidated by a child, but she could not lie to herself, the boy scared her for some reason.

 

What he had to say next could not have come any sooner, however.

 

He motioned his hand in a shooing gesture, "You are dismissed, you should go and rest, the other servants are having supper now, go and join them.

 

His voice took no scolding tone, and his blue eyes held no irritation. Sarah blinked as a feeling of relief flooding through her.

 

She was glad she-maybe, did something right for a change, Her eyes closed as a smile slowly grew on her face.

 

"Thank you, young master."

 

She bowed before taking her to leave and carefully pushing the cart out of the room, out of sight and earshot. She couldn't get out of there quick enough.

 

The butler turned his attention to the young male, "If you are too kind she won't improve, young master."

 

The dark haired boy leaned further back into the chair at his butlers' nitpicking and let out an exasperated sigh. Sure the woman was lacking in confidence and was ignorant to the etiquette that was necessary of a servant, but she was proving to be far more competent than the other servants- minus Snake, Snake was also proving to be capable- so that was saying something.

 

"That is why I leave her to you, Sebastian,you're are good at making people learn ."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes at his "praise" and refrained from teasing Ciel about his lack of improvement in dance, this time.

 

"Indeed."

* * *

Sarah eyed the food in front of her not really having much of an appetite. She should feel ravenous after the long day she had, but instead, she felt sated by her third bite. However, a loss in appetite was not unusual for her, maybe tomorrow she would feel better.

 

It was a pity she would waste most of the meal, it did taste good.

 

After she had left the dining area, she made her way to the servants quarters where she found the others sat at the long benches, eating their meals.

 

The cart she brought contained some leftovers, that she had been informed by Sebastian, the servants could have. The had jumped for joy at the arrival of more food, while happily exclaiming how good a cook the houses butler was, which she did not deny.

 

She sat on quietly as the other servants chattered, she felt out of place. Maybe she was not the only that felt that way either having noticed that Snake- as they called him, was sitting quietly not really engaged in the conversation either.

 

It was right when the thought crossed her mind that attention was once more on her.

 

"Hey Sarah!, so how did it go in there?" the chef- Baldroy?; yes that was his name she thought, bard, had exclaimed.

 

"Huh," the woman muttered, caught off guard by her sudden address.

 

"With the young master, the young master," he emphasized.

 

_oh_

 

A tiny smile broke onto Sarah's face, "He said I did a good job, I think," she said tentatively, leaving out the part where the boy had

 

criticized them for their incompetence.

 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!," her three seniors exclaimed. Their fervour reached higher peaks at her revelation.

 

"We have to do our best from now on, we do!"

 

"Yeah! remember we have to wow that Sebastian with our skills."

 

"For the young master!"

 

Suddenly the three were upon her bombarding her ,"You'll help us won't ya Sarah."

 

This was new, no one ever really had asked her for advice. She honestly did not know what to say but having the three ask her so earnestly, she felt she could at least try to help them even though the woman did not know what she was doing herself.

 

Sarah's smile shone brighter than it had in some time.

"Yeah, let's work together."

* * *

Note:

This is a very short chapter. I have been working on it for awhile on and off, i'm thinking maybe of alternating between shorter and longer chapters to get some mojo going. A long chapter will take me forever and a day if I have on and off inspiration.

Anyways- so the story is moving slow because I am trying to give a sense of how servant life is while of course, exploring the characters. (While trying to keep it an anti mary-sue zone.)

The story will follow the manga and of course this is a fanfiction so, it will be my twist on things.

Any ideas on Sarah's origins, leave your ideas and thoughts in the Review section, this will give me inspiration~!

Forgive me for any glaring mistakes in my writing, I will try to improve.


End file.
